This invention relates to an electrical connector unit for making electrical connections. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrical outlet unit which is particularly adapted for use in connection with raised floors.
In recent years typical business offices have witnessed a tremendous increase in the amount and variety of electrical equipment used in a modern office. In days past an office worker could function quite effectively with a telephone, desk, chair and electrical typewriter. In today's modern office a typical office worker may have access to a computer terminal, calculator, a screen (CRT unit), a word processing unit, power lights, an intercom unit, a facsimile transmitter-receiver, a desk copier as well as other types of modern electrical office equipment.
Each of these pieces of electrical equpment requires an electrical connection of a wire or cable of some sort. As a result a tremendous amount of wire and cable is needed in a modern office In some instances, with a relatively large amount of square footage, there may be literally miles of wire and cable. Obviously, with such a vast amount of wiring, cables, conduits and pipes, etc. ways and means must be found to locate or house these materials in a safe, efficient and sightly manner.
One development that has come into widespread use is the concept of access or raised floors. An access or raised floor is a floor which is positioned above the main floor generally in the amount of between about six (6") to thirty (30") inches, depending on the amount of electrical equipment involved.
The raised or access floor concept has numerous advantages over other options. The cost is comparable to the use of duct systems and cellular decks which have considerably less flexibility.
The raised floor concept is particularly adapted to modern day open offices and provides excellent flexibility of service distribution without unsightly power cables, power poles or visible outlet boxes. When it is necessary to renovate or make other changes it is a relatively simple matter to remove the floor panels, make the necessary wiring and cable changes and then replace the floor panels. There are a variety of different ways and means for raising the floor above the main floor including the use of pedestals.
This invention relates to an electrical connection box or unit used in connection with the raised floor concept. In order for all of the advantages of the raised floor concept to be achieved it is necessary that there be an electrical junction box or unit to which can be connected the incoming and outgoing wires, cables, etc. necessary for the operation of typewriters, computers, terminals, screens, copying machines, and the myriad of other equipment used in the modern office. An electrical junction box used in conjunction with the raised floor must have several attributes if it is to be successful. First, it must be strong and sturdy since it must be capable of withstanding the load placed on such floors. In addition, it must be sufficiently flexible so as to permit a variety of electrical hook-ups or connections. It must also be adapted to be used with a variety of different types of raised floor constructions. In addition, the electrical junction connector unit must be accessible form the top of the raised floor so that the necessary electrical connections can be made quickly and expeditiously. Further, the unit should be readily removable for repairs and renovation but at the same time must be capable of being maintained securely in place.
There are several different types of electrical junction boxes presently being used in conjunction with the raised floor concept. There are certain electrical junction type boxes currently in use which are made of plastic. These boxes have whatever advantages flow form the use of plastic, but have the disadvantage of lack of strength to withstand the floor loads encountered in certain situations. Other prior art electrical junction type boxes are fixed in place by welding or the like and have the disadvantage that they are inflexibly positioned and cannot be readily removed. This is a distinct disadvantage in that it substantially reduces flexibility, makes repairs difficult and requires substantial renovation in the event that minor or major changes to the office layout are require. Further, where welding is required this is an additional construction step and one which requires additional structural support.